White
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Byakuran found a new toy he could break, courtesy of the vongola storm guardian. 8059, 10059.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating**: M/NC-17

**Warning**: non con, swearing, abuse

**Pairing:** Byakuran/Gokudera.

**A/N**: a weird idea that came to me one day, and kept ranting inside my head to write it down,. hope this isn't as it bad as it sounds. I have absolutely no talent when it comes to describing smut and rape fics.

Reason behind all this: Gokudera is damn fucking hot.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**-

Gokudera Hayato felt himself stirred, he was alive after all…the first thing that registered in his mind is the searing pain that could split his head in two…next was the fact that he could not move…his eyes felt too weak to open, and he could still felt dried blood in his mouth… he racked his brains…what exactly happened?

He felt himself stiffen as images slowly came back to him, they have infiltrated the final Millifiore base in japan, but something out of hand happened, and---Byakuran was there, that's when everything turned into chaos.

And the tenth---the tenth!! Gokudera forced his eyes open and groaned, closing them again. He calmed himself, the tenth wasn't here…because he told the tenth and the others that he would take care of the enemies and catch up to them later on…he wanted to laugh, looks like he won't be catching up for a while…

"Aah, looks like my guess is finally awake, then…"

Once more, the storm guardian forced his eyes open, though his vision was somewhat blurry he was able to make out that he was in some sort of office…and with Byakuran himself watching him!

"W-What the fuck!?" he was able to spurt out, instinct told him to pull out the remainder of his dynamites hidden underneath his clothes, but his body felt to stiff. "Y-You?!" so in consolation he could only give him his most hateful glare.

Byakuran was smiling…and looked perfectly fine despite the fact that Gokudera was sure he had killed him not so long ago. "Me" he said, "Did I surprise you? You didn't really believe you could kill me now, did you?"

"F-Fuck you…" he growled, still struggling to move, he casted a look around, this doesn't look like the base they destroyed… just where the hell were they now?!

The white haired man seemed to notice where he was looking "My own base looks more inviting than the last one, isn't it?" he said, with that smile still plastered on his face, more irritating than the one the stupid baseball nut has on his own.

"W-What?!" what the fuck was Byakuran playing at? Bringing him here? He looked up the Millifiore boss who was still smiling. Damn it, if he could just move he would've love nothing more than punch that face.

"Now, Now…You might want to consider your words Gokudera-kun…so tell me, where is the Ring of Storm?" the man asked

"Like I'd really answer that, you big piece of shit" he snapped, spitting at Byakuran, which the man evaded, he was expecting him to hit back but to his surprise, the man merely chuckled.

Gokudera tried to stand up but swayed, shit…his body was nowhere conditioned to fight. This was not a good situation. The good news is, he was able to slip the real vongola storm ring into Yamamoto's jacket before he told him to get the tenth and the others to safety. The bad news, he was completely at the mercy of the Millifiore's boss.

"See? You can't even stand straight…"

"D-Damn you!" he retorted, through the haze that was still his mind, he was able to focus on Byakuran's face, and was able to note the sudden change in his expression.

His smile change…morphed into a more sadistic smirk, he made his way to the silver haired boy and eyed him…if his vision wasn't that blurred he would say there was spark of lust in his amethyst colored orbs, still, he felt a weak chill up his spine.

"Well then, I just have to make you tell me…"he advanced on the vongola guardian, like some sort of lion looking down on its prey.

Gokudera glared at him, like hell he was going to make him tell anything. It would have been better if he would just kill him there because he will never betray the tenth. Byakuran grabbed him by the neck and he just realized how strong the fucking man is, damn it…they fell right into his trap when he let the other escape, all the while he had been waiting for a guardian with a ring to capture…Heh, at least his plan backfired…serves you right, bastard…

Byakuran opened his eyes and stared at him, the silver haired boy felt cold, shit…think Gokudera think, you're not just gonna let Marshmallow lover of a psychopath kill you here now right?

Struggling, he tried to grab the man's arm, to at least lessen his grip…without success.

"Hmnn…it seems you don't have the ring anymore…what a bother…" he sounded disappointed "Then I'll have to find a better use for you…" he bent down to whisper in his ear.

Shit, Gokudera recoiled, he could feel Byakuran's breath touching his skin, he didn't like it…not at all…

"I wonder how long it'll take to break you…Gokudera-kun…" he whispered again, and all of sudden bit his ear, to the horror of the young man.

"W-What the fuck?!" he gasped, tried to make him let go, but in vain. He felt his face flush, _unacceptable._ He wanted to kick him, but his body hasn't returned to functioning properly.

Byakuran chuckled into his right ear, his right hand suddenly grabbing a handful of his silver hair and pulling him closer, Gokudera hissed in pain, then yelped as his left hand landed on the hem of his shirt, attempting to go inside…

"S-Stop it…W-What the hell are you d-doing?!" he grunted, fuck…why won't his body move?!

The older man let go of his ear, and whispered once more "Resistance is futile, Gokudera-kun…you're mine now…I can use you however I like…"

"Cut the shit talk!" he shifted uncomfortably under Byakuran's touch… "What the hell did you do to me?!" his face was burning, and he felt like a girl, damn it…

"I didn't do anything Gokudera-kun…yet" Byakuran's eyes met his…he froze, his eyes flashed dangerously, and there was a malicious grin on his face…oh damn…not good… "You're body is merely too weak too move, much to my advantage don't you think?"

"Fuck you!!" he screamed, no way he was going to let this son of a bitch do what he wants, no way he was going to let him---oh damn everything else in this world he needed to get away!!

Byakuran laughed, for a vongola, the boy under him was too cute for his own good. It wasn't hard to get turned on by the storm ring guardian. And his reactions were amusing as well, almost as amusing as the ones by the other vongola guardian who came to him not so long ago, the mist guardian by the name of Mukuro Rokudo.

"On the contrary Gokudera-kun…I am going to fuck…_you_" taken completely by surprise, the younger boy could only whimper as Byakuran suddenly crashed his lips with his. A dominating lip lock that clearly told him who had the upper hand of the situation, his tongue was inside 3gokudera's mouth before the other had the chance to regain himself, searching his mouth and interlacing their tongues…Byakuran tasted saliva and the dried blood he caused earlier, only edging him to go on…it was almost a full minute before he let go, licking his lips as he did.

Gokudera choked on the saliva left in his mouth, the fucking man serious!! Shit! "D-Damn you…Why don't you just k-kill me?!"

"Oh I will," he answered, still smiling, "But you're so tasty it would be such a waste if I just kill you right away…"

He didn't like this at all, and Gokudera, as much as he hated it, was starting to became scared…not of dying, well, maybe a bit about dying, but he was much more scared of what the man thought of doing to him before he would be killed, damn it, he didn't want to admit it, but he, Gokudera, as girly and stupid as it seems, was a virgin. Sure he kissed Takeshi before, and they were sometimes close to doing it, but Gokudera always finds a way out of the situation, its not that he wasn't sure of takeshi…it was…fear of doing it…the pain it could bring… oh damn hell not once did he thought he was going be raped! This is so fucking wrong!!

"What's the matter Gokudera-kun…are you scared?"

"L-Like hell I will be!" he growled, trying to keep his expression angry despite the fear that was seeping through his veins at the very moment.

"You're not a very good liar, Gokudera-kun…but no matter, that's good, because I still have to break you…" with that the hands travelling inside his shirt found his right nipple and pinched it hard, making him gasp.

"S-Stop it!" he choked, unable to stop himself, shit that was such a girly reaction!!

But the older man didn't pay any attention and continued to let his hands roam inside Gokudera's shirt…the other hand travelled down and cupped his member, sending a shiver quite so noticeable on the storm guardian's skin,

"Fuck you! D-Don't touch me you shit!! If-if the tenth learns about this---" he caught his tongue…horror filled him, maybe it would be better if no one knew this happened…

"You were saying Gokudera-kun?" Byakuran pressed closer into his body on the couch.

Gokudera tried his best to push him away, really did. But his body really wasn't responding to him in any way right now. Byakuran separated his legs much to his complete horror, and the man's hand slipped his hand inside the silver haired boy's pants and slowly wrapped his fingers on his cock. He nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a pained grunt.

The Millifiore boss licked his ear once more and laughed "Well, its seems that I need to work more…"

"Oh fuck!" Gokudera clenched his eyes shut. He threw himself on the couch as he felt the man stroking him, he gritted his teeth in disgust…his vision started to blur because of the tears threatening to form in his eyes…he wasn't going to give in to this shit…No…but Byakuran knew how to get the job done, and the storm guardian soon found his breathing ragged…Damn it, even small moans were trying to escape his throat…

"S-Stop…Stop i-it…" he whimpered, all the conviction in his voice was lost…the angry expression was replaced by fear. Gokudera wanted to cry, but he stopped himself…there was a coil forming in his stomach, a very uncomfortable coil that is…

Byakuran smiled "Getting uncomfortable? It'll feel better soon…" he said and went on a faster rhythm…

And in Gokudera's mind, all he wanted was to die… _Yamamoto…Juudaime…_

The assault was driving him out of his mind, sensations were rising up inside of him, fear, and something that might have been pleasure. Yes pleasure... Gokudera felt disgusted, allowing himself to be touched by the man…he shuddered as a pained moan escaped him, Shit, the man could actually make him come…God kill him right that instant!

It wasn't long before the coil in his stomach loosened, and he felt himself come into Byakuran's hand… he hissed disgustedly. Eyes still closed, now he was feeling tired.

If he was lucky he would die with not as much pain as he thought he would.

Byakuran smiled…pulled out his hand and licked his fingers…tasting the essence of the storm guardian…but of course, he wasn't done…the guardian wasn't broken yet…and he was enjoying himself… he started to pull the younger boy's pants down…

Gokudera buckled and tried to throw him off once more "D-Don't do t-that!" he yelped, struggling to escape him, but his body too weak, Byakuran caught his hands and placed them both above his head in one grip.

"My, My…you're strong…can't have that can we?" in one swift move he was able to tie his hand to the handle of the couch with a handkerchief he pulled out from his pocket. "There, better?"

"Let me go you shit!! L-Let go!!" he shouted, using whatever strength he had left, but it was no use. The pain forming in his wrist only added to the pain his body was experiencing. But what Byakuran did next, he knew he would've chosen death over this anytime.

He didn't even realize that the white haired man had already discarded his lower garments and was now pushing a finger forcefully into his opening. He screamed at the searing pain that filled his entire body. He flailed desperately, tears fell from his eyes in the mixture of fear, pain and disgust. He wasn't even able to breathe before a second digit was pushed in, followed by a third, stretching him beyond his capacity.

Byakuran grinned sadistically, then pushed inside him, without any lubrication whatsoever, thrusting deep inside the storm guardian, making him shriek and convulse violently.

"Aaahh!! Y-Yamero!!" Gokudera gasped, as Byakuran moved, hitting him fully with each thrust. "S-Stop!! P-Please!! A-ah!!"

But Byakuran didn't stop or moved any slower, instead, the man's pleading only spurred him to go on, he grinned…he was coming close. "You're so tight Gokudera-kun…Nngh… I can't believe you're a virgin!" he laughed as he thrusted.

Gokudera groaned each time Byakuran hit that spot inside him, he whimpered… Please let this be some bad dream I can wake from…he prayed… he choked as a sob came up his throat, the pain in his body ripping him apart and he felt like his sanity was falling apart. He closed his eyes…he was scared… darkness was slowly starting to overcome him…and he was scared of it_… Help me…Yamamoto…Juudaime…_

The Millifiore boss was close. Soon he came inside the boy, thrusted a few more times before he pulled out, satisfied. "There…wasn't that fun?" he frowned at the lack of reaction from the silver haired boy.

Gokudera passed out on the couch, not even waiting for him… he smirked "Broken already? My, my…that was fast…"

Inside his mind…Gokudera heard him…but he didn't want to open his eyes…scared to see the violet orbs of the man that brought him that pain…he wanted to cry…he was scared… the darkness of the place reminded him of the rain guardian… yamamoto…he wanted to see the baseball idiot…he wanted to go home…he was scared…but he knew when he opened his eyes he would see no one but Byakuran…he was scared of the white haired man…he was scared of the whiteness surrounding him… he was scared…

Soon sleep took him over, and the storm guardian succumb into a deep slumber…not knowing what lies ahead…but for someone who went through what he did he was probably thinking it would be better…

And if tomorrow never comes…

You'll just have to face the world without me…

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

hahaha, this might not be the end, but for now it is… anyone wants to know what happens when Yamamoto hears about this? And if Gokudera would open his eyes again?

*hides behind the wall*

Review this crappy piece of work?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** White

**Author:** Reishi

**Rating**: M/ NC-17

**Pairing**: Byakuran/Gokudera, Yamamoto/Gokudera

**A/N:** honestly speaking, I didn't expect people to read this, since the pairing was…well, no the usual, and though I loved Gokudera I made go through that…(hugs Gokudera but gets blown off by dynamites, o_o) and also I think I made Byakuran too much of a perv here…T_T

Anyway, here's the crappy second chapter, I'm no good with serious fics, so…please bear with me ne? XD

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

_Hours Earlier…_

_Most of the guardians have fallen, Hibari was knocked unconscious by one particular heavy blow to the head. Chrome Dokuro, who hasn't recovered her full strength yet, was trying to stand up, but she was certainly no help as of now… Tetsuya certainly wasn't of much help fighting, but he tried… Ryohei was bleeding quite seriously and it would be bad if he wasn't given any medical attention soon. So now only Tsuna and Gokudera can go on fighting… which isn't good, because Tsuna was still exhausted from a fight, Yamamoto would be a great help, but the dark haired youth was currently unconscious as well, sporting a nasty slash across his chest. Gokudera had a few scratches here and there but nothing too serious._

_Compared to them all, Byakuran was in perfect shape for combat. And his aura was menacing that he made clear that he has no intention of letting anyone live after this. They were clearly not in a good situation._

_Tsuna was eyeing the man silently, his breathing rather fast in exhaustion. He was clearly thinking of a way to get out of the situation… there was only one way…Gokudera was watching him closely, knowing what the tenth was going to do, and being his right hand man, there was no way he was going to allow it to happen again._

_So when Tsuna opened his mouth, Gokudera beat him to saying it._

"_Juudaime, I'll stall him, you get the others to safety" he said, as calm as he could._

"_!!" Tsuna stared at him, since he was in his dying will mode, he didn't act all clumsy and stuttered any reactions like he normally would, instead he looked at the silver haired man seriously._

"_Can you handle it, Gokudera-kun?" he asked… their eyes met and he nodded, he wasn't going to let the tenth down._

"_No way!" Takeshi suddenly blurted out, opening his eyes and clutching the wound on his chest. "You won't be able to beat him if you're alone!"_

_Gokudera turned his back on him… "Don't underestimate me…Yamamoto" he said coldly._

"_Don't be stupid Gokudera…" the swordsman said trying to move, groaning each time he did. They glared at each other. Tsuna looked at the situation…perhaps it may be the best for him to be the one to deal with Byakuran after all._

"_Think Yakkyu Baka… none of you are in any condition to fight anymore…" the Italian said, more serious than they ever saw him. "The tenth's way tired, you and the others are injured…it has to be me…"_

_Both Yamamoto and Tsuna saw the intention behind this was as real as it gets, but of course, it doesn't mean they agree to it… Byakuran was watching them with interest._

"_It doesn't really matter who fights me you know…" he said, with a smile, "After all, you guys are going to die here anyway…" he started to walk towards them. _

_Gokudera's hand tensed on the boxes lined on his waist. "Juudaime, go now, I'll hold him off"_

_Yamamoto wasn't going to stand for this, he pulled himself to stand and made his way to the silver haired teen and pulled him closer by the collar "What are you pulling off Gokudera?! You honestly think I'll—we'll leave you?!"_

_Gokudera stared at him, eye to eye… for a few seconds they talked in complete silence. Even Byakuran took his time and watched the whole thing like it was something you see on TV. After a while the storm guardian patted him on the shoulder "Take of the Juudaime for me for a while, won't you, Yamamoto?" with that there was a sudden cloud of smoke as Gokudera released his initial weapons from the CAI system. The force blew Takeshi and the others back a bit._

"_A-Ah! Oi! Gokudera!" Yamamoto scrambled to his feet, but fell again as the sudden movement caused more pain to shoot up in his veins. "Agh!"_

"_Yamamoto!" Tsuna went to his side. Assisting him to stand "Are you alright?" he nodded, and Tsuna was about to go and help Gokudera when the rain guardian grabbed his hand. He stared at him confusedly "Y-Yamamoto?"_

"_T-Tsuna… is…is there anywhere we can get medical help around here?" he asked, now looking at the brown haired boy seriously. He winced at the pain in his chest, and he looked close to passing out again, but he tried to keep steady as he looked at him._

"_Y-Yamamoto…you mean…"_

_There was a pained expression in his eyes "As much as I hate to admit it, Gokudera's right… we can't handle him in our present condition…" he lowered his gaze._

"_T-Then we…"_

"_We have to get a bit of medical attention first…" he tried his best to crack a smile, "And get the others to safety…Then we have to go back for Gokudera…"_

_Tsuna stared at him for quite a while "Y-Yamamoto…you…" then he helped the young samurai back to his feet, he nodded, understanding that it made sense, after all. "Alright then…" he turned to Gokudera, who was already engaged in combat with the Millifiore boss… "Gokudera-kun…"_

_Yamamoto was damned reluctant to leave but he knew that this was for better, his stare was fixed at the back of Gokudera's shirt. "Wait for me…Gokudera" he whispered._

_Byakuran watched as the small group disappeared behind a collapsing corridor behind Gokudera, then shifted his attention to the vongola storm guardian. "My, my…acting like the hero for the others I suppose?" he smirked._

_He glowered, "None of your business" he answered, sending another one of his bullets towards Byakuran's face. The man of course, easily evaded all of them like it was merely some game. Damn bastard…_

_The man laughed, and in an instant was that close to his fucking face, much to his surprise. "W-What the hell?!" he growled before he could stop himself._

_The sight of Byakuran's face that close to his own was unnerving, not to mention it was very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Gokudera quickly tried to punch him, but the man caught his fist… he manuevered himself away._

_Byakuran smiled, looking amused. "Hmnn…" he stared at the young man in front of him…so this was the vongola's storm guardian from ten years ago… cute…if he do say so himself. He might actually just enjoy playing with him._

"_Tch" Gokudera said, regaining his grounds. The others footsteps have died away, somewhat a bit of relief for him, now he needed to concentrate on bringing this bastard down._

_Okay, think Gokudera, he told himself calmly, just like how you defeated all your enemies before, think and make the stupid grinning bastard show his weakness. He glared at the man…weapons at the ready._

_Byakuran opened his arms, quite ready to receive his attack, the fucking bastard was enjoying this! Thinking it was game, for crying out loud! Well, he'll show him! _

_-XXXXX-_

_For someone who have a nasty injury and was in no position to even move, Takeshi Yamamoto can sure handle himself well. he didn't even ask for help brisk walking__** (yeah, brisk walking cause obviously, they can't run, and I'm guessing they won't walk like they were in the park, tehee, I'm rambling**__) and he was the one in front of them while Tsuna, who was supporting Ryohei, and Tetsuya Kusakabe, with the unconscious Hibari Kyouya on his back and Chrome in front, trotted behind him, he wasn't even showing signs of pain…the only thing visible in his eyes were determination… _

_No one spoke after they left Gokudera fighting with probably the most dangerous man in this time, thirty minutes have passed. Tsuna checked his handheld map and to his relief, the exit wasn't much further ahead. "Nearly there…" he said, loudly so Yamamoto can hear him._

_Whether the rain guardian heard or not he wasn't sure, but he guessed he must've because his steps were as hurried as ever, wherein Tsuna and Tetsuya followed._

_Like the Melone base, this base was also underground, so it was rather weird when they scrambled out into the sun again. It felt like they have been in there for too long. But this wasn't the time to celebrate just yet._

_Tsuna looked around, they had to find the nearest way to get back to headquarters! Yamamoto seemed to be officially drained of his strength as the raven haired youth closed his eyes, he fell to the ground and moved no more. Panic surged through the vongola boss for a while. "Y-Yamamoto!"_

"_Its alright Tsuna…he just passed out" a voice said, not far from them. A voice quite familiar…a voice he never thought he would here again in the future… he turned towards the source of the voice and whispered in awe…_

"_D-Dino-san…"_

_It was Dino Cavallone in the flesh. Nothing much changed in the man's physique, except for the slightly more mature face, more taller and rather more tired eyes than before, other than that, it was the same Dino from ten years back, his lopsided smile, his carefree attitude, not to mention he was still wearing that jacket…though it was clearly not the same one years ago. _

"_D-Dino Cavallone…" Tetsuya Kusakabe said in awe, he heard a lot of things about the man, but this is the first time he saw him, this was the man who trained Kyo-san…_

_Dino grinned at them, with the same warmness as before "Yo, Long time no see…Tsuna" then his men were there, bringing along oxygen masks and first aid. Tsuna almost forgot that it was always Dino and his men who patched them up when they were injured even before…_

"_W-What are you doing here, Dino-san?" he asked, uncertain. _

"_Reborn called me and asked me to be on standby" he replied, "Good thing I brought medical help too…" he grinned "You guys still know how to get yourselves cut up badly…The base was harder to bring down than the previous one then?" he asked, more seriously._

"_It was…" then he suddenly remembered "Byakuran! Byakuran was there!" and something else "Gokudera!! Dino-san we have to go back there! Gokudera's fighting Byakuran alone!!" how could he have suddenly drifted of and forgotten?! He scrambled to his feet._

_But his legs finally gave up from exhaustion, and Dino had to help him before he could hit his face on the ground "Whoa, Calm down Tsuna…what happened?"_

_Tsuna was speaking in such a rush he didn't even know if he was making any sense "G-Gokudera-kun!! He's fighting Byakuran alone in there!! We have to help him!! he can't take Byakuran alone! I have to go back---" he kept pushing himself away from Dino's strong grip to return to that dark they came from. He can't leave Gokudera alone in there…he had to go back…he had to…_

"_You're in no condition to fight" Dino said forcefully. Keeping him back._

_For the first time, anger surged through Tsuna's veins towards his senior, he certainly did not understand anything at all "I HAVE to go back! I can't and I won't let Gokudera-kun die!!" he shouted, struggling against the blonde's hold._

_Dino shook his head "calm down Tsuna!" he heard pleading in the man's tone. "That's not gonna help anyone in this situation!" he forced the boy to look at him in the eyes "Do you hear me Tsunayoshi Sawada?! Calm down!"_

_Tsuna froze…what the hell had he been doing?! He lowered his head "I-I'm sorry…"_

_Dino smiled weakly, ruffling his hair "I'll go in after hurricane bomb…you guys have to stay here and receive medical help"_

"_E-Eh? D-Demo…" he protested, not only did he want Dino to go in alone and risk him getting hurt too, he also remembered that the man was of no use when his men wasn't around with him._

_Dino laughed, as if he already knew what he was thinking "Don't worry Tsuna…I can handle myself now" he said, besides, I'll be going with Romario so I won't be alone"_

"_Take me with you!" he said_

_The man looked at him as if about to say no, but he noticed the fire in Tsuna's eyes and he smiled, and ruffled his hair once more "Sure you can handle it?"_

_Tsuna nodded._

"_T-Tsuna…I'm coming with you…" another voice came, and the others turned and saw Yamamoto trying to stand up after just being bandaged by one of Dino's men._

"_Ah! M-Matte!" the man tried to force him back into lying down, but the young swordsman pushed him out of the way and walked to where Tsuna and Dino are._

"_I'm coming with You, I'll go back for Gokudera" he said, seriously._

"_Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna looked uncertain. The boy looked as bad as hell and he wasn't sure he even knew what he was doing…_

_Dino watched the scene then after a while nodded "I'm not going to be responsible if you start bleeding all over the place" he tried to joke._

_Yamamoto unfortunately, was in no mood for such. He nodded grimly and in no time at all, was already at the exit, or this instance, entrance to the tunnel._

"_Wait…What's that?" Dino grumbled, listening intently._

_They stopped and listened to it too…a small grumbling sound…almost like…like…_

_Dino's eyes widened "Shit!! We have to get out! NOW!" without another thought he picked up Tsuna and dashed for the exit, Romario did the same with Yamamoto… they just reached the outside when all of a sudden…_

_The whole tunnel collapsed all of a sudden!!!_

_Horror-stricken the two boys were too shocked to speak…and just…stared._

…_stared._

…_stared._

_Until they heard Yamamoto shout, in a broken voice "GOKUDERA!!!!!"_

_-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_

Hahahaha!! Another crappy chapter, that was a long flashback don't you think?? XD

There's your update! Hahaha, this took 3 hours to write!!

Do you want me to continue? Then review me please??

*hides behind the wall again*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: White**

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Byakuran/Gokudera, Yamamoto/Gokudera, slight Tsuna/Kyoko in this chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, Amano owns them all, so do not sue.

**A/N: **Wow, people actually read the result of my insanity! I am so proud right now… *sobs*

Sorry if there are any OOC's seen here, I'm actually not thinking when I'm typing this down, like it was writing it on its own… The craziness is getting into me, so bear with me alright?

Anyway, we'll go to the third stupid crappy installment…

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Byakuran straightened himself in his seat…Damn, he was bored. Being a boss was all fine and dandy but sometimes there was just nothing to do…since he had his men take care of the less interesting parts of the job while he only took care of more…exciting ones.

His hand moved to the marshmallow pack on top of his desk…

"Byakuran!!" Bluebell's voice suddenly echoed in his entire office. The little girl pushed open the door without even knocking and was dashing in front of him like the brat that she was.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Bluebell-chan?" he asked, of course, he kept smiling, though he admitted that the girl's rude attitude slightly irritated him, not that he was going to say it out loud of course.

The funeral wreath member looked at him and pouted "I heard about it!" she said, in a somewhat accusing tone. "You're gonna keep a pet! I want him too!!"

Byakuran laughed, patting her head "If bluebell-chan wants a pet then we can get you one, but this pet belongs to me…I'll be the one to tame it…"

"Eeh? You mean it's not yet tame?" Bluebell asked confusedly, looking up at him.

The man's eyes flashed strangely "maybe…but it's the kind of pet that needs constant reminding of who the master is…" he smirked.

"Ooh…" she said, one look at her face and you could tell she had no idea what he meant, but she stared at him from across the desk. "Well, where is it now? Can I play with it?"

"Maybe, if it wakes up…But I doubt it would play with Bluebell-chan at all…" he said, popping a marshmallow inside his mouth.

"Eeh?! Why is that?" she exclaimed. "If it won't play with me then I'll force it too!!"

Byakuran laughed, "I don't think that's going to work, Bluebell-chan…" he replied, ruffling her hair.

"How come?" she looked up at him innocently "Is it that special? Only Byakuran can play with it?"

He stopped to meet her eyes, with a smile he nodded "it's an interesting pet that you can't share for a while…unless it's completely tame…"

She crossed her arms "Well, hurry and tame it! I'm bored! There's no one to play with around here…"

"Why don't you ask Zakuro or the others to play with you?"

"They're all busy being old and boring…" she put out her tongue "That's why I wanted to play with your pet…"

"Then I'll work double time on taming it then…" his eyes glittered strangely again. "So bluebell-chan can play with it soon…"

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Really"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Sasagawa Kyoko sighed as she stared at her brother's unconscious form. Romario and Gianini confirmed to her a lot of times that he was going to be just fine, and just needed rest to regain his full strength, but she couldn't help but feel worried. Not only for her brother though, the others seemed to be in bad conditions as well, not to mention Gokudera wasn't with them when they returned. She wanted to ask if the others were fine, Fuuta and Bianchi assured her and Haru that they were, but somewhere at the bottom of her heart she knew something was very very wrong.

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the door open and Tsuna came in, looking as tired as ever, he didn't even realize she was there.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" she asked, uncertain.

Tsuna jumped, and looked at her "K-Kyoko-chan!" he exclaimed. "I-I didn't realize you were here…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head "It's okay Tsuna-kun…I was…" her voice trailed off, looking at the brown haired boy anxiously.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuna-kun…if there's something wrong…you'll tell us…right?" she stared at him, hoping this time to at least receive a decent answer. "Ever since you guys came back…" she hesitated "There's this…heavy feeling, Everyone's injured…and Gokudera's not here yet…I asked Fuuta and Bianchi what's wrong, but they're not answering me properly…I don't know what's going on anymore…"

Tsuna was quite struck by this. "K-Kyoko-chan…" he sighed sadly. He didn't realize how much things affected her and positively Haru as well… true, they decided to keep a few things from them, to not make them worry…he didn't think that the same reason they kept things from them would be the same reason why they would worry. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan…"

"Tsuna-kun…" she walked to him and held his hands. "You know I'll always be here to listen if there's something wrong right?" she asked, eyes brimming with tears.

Tsuna was silent for a few minutes, then he smiled softly, and before he could stop himself, he hugged her. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko blushed at the sudden gesture "T-Tsuna-kun?"

"I promise to tell you everything soon…but for now you have to trust me…trust us…please…" he whispered.

He almost expected her to be mad…when…

"I understand" she said.

Tsuna looked at her, surprised "y-you do?"

"I think boys are unfair…" she admitted "Always doing things your way and making us girls worry…but i guess you do it for a reason…and the only thing we girls can do is wait until you explain it to us…"

"K-Kyoko-chan…"

"Haru agrees too, so we decided that when that time comes, you boys are going to be punished!" she smiled.

The brown haired boy sweatdropped slightly at that. "P-Punished?"

"Hai!" she said, "You boys deserve it after all…" she smiled, and Tsuna found himself smiling back, already feeling much better than he did just a while ago. As if, some of that heavy load in his chest was somehow lifted.

"And to be punished…" she said, whispered seriously "You must promise to return…here…"

"!!" he stared at her, understanding what she wanted to say…and he was grateful to Kyoko in everyway. He nodded "I'll come back…and when that time comes, I'll accept any punishment from Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko smiled, that seemed to be good enough answer for her for now.

A few hours later…

Tsunayoshi was walking along the hallways of the vongola base, checking on the others…Ryohei was bound to be fine, after all, he had Kyoko taking care of her…Chrome was being made a cup of warm tea by Haru in her room, the poor girl still seemed shy about it, but luckily Haru was understanding enough…Hibari Kyouya was already up acting grumpy as ever, meaning he was bound to recover. So the only one left to visit was…

_Yamamoto._

Tsuna sighed, wondering how he would face his rain guardian after everything that had just happened. Romario and Dino even had to sedate him just to get him to calm down and give him proper treatment. He was asleep ever since they came back to the base.

Before he realized it he was already outside the room where Yamamoto was placed. And Dino was outside the door.

"Ah, Tsuna…there you are" Dino stood up at the sight of him, "You okay? You should still be resting you know…"

He shook his head "I'm fine Dino-san…I just wanted to see how everyone was doing…" he smiled weakly.

The man nodded, smiling at him "Being worried about your subordinates is also a job of a boss, I'm glad you're slowly becoming like the man you are in this time Tsuna…" he said.

Tsuna blushed slightly at those words. "They're my friends Dino-san…not subordinates..."

The blonde ruffled his hair "Hai, Hai….if you say so…"

"How is he?" he asked, tilting his head to the door of the room.

Dino shook his head "His wounds are healing fine, but he's still asleep at the moment…" he said softly. "Though I'm not sure what will happen if he eventually wakes up…"

The vongola decimo sighed, lowering his gaze.

Dino already knew what he was thinking "Don't even think of blaming yourself for this Tsuna" he began. "This was nobody's fault…no one could've seen it happening"

"I shouldn't have let him fight Byakuran alone…" he shook his head.

Dino opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang, he immediately answered. "Moshi moshi?" Tsuna watched as Dino frowned at the news he received from the other line.

"What? Are you sure?"

A pause, he listened to the person on the other line.

"Right…I'll tell them, thanks Romario…" he said and ended the conversation, he looked somewhat disturbed.

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna said gently, not wanting to anger him.

"Tsuna…there's something wrong…I asked Romario and my other men to go back to the tunnel and investigate…but something's wrong…there was no one there at all!"

"What do you mean Dino-san?" he asked, unable to ingest the information he had just received.

"Tsuna...there was no corpse there…Gokudera might be alive!"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

The silver haired Italian opened his eyes…He casted a look around the room and felt himself tremble, everything was white…form the walls, to the curtains that was blowing slightly in the wind, to the linens of the bed, even his clothing was changed to a wait shirt,…White…the color was mocking him, laughing at his face...he whimpered, wanting to get away from it…he wanted to go home… he needed to get away.

He scrambled to his feet, but the sudden surge of pain that shot through his body was a more than what he could he presently handle, and he swayed.

"Damn it…" he cursed_, Stand up Damn it…you are not allowed to give up and die here_… he told himself. _You still have a lot of things to do_… he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oyah?" a voice said from the door, a familiar voice that made Gokudera freeze in his spot. Instinctively fear started to pin him to the spot again. "Looks like my pet is on his feet again…"

Aside from fear, anger stirred up inside the storm guardian… _Pet?_

Bluebell, who was beside Byakuran, looked at him with interest, "He looks like a wild cat or something…" she laughed, only making him more pissed, the hell? "So he's your new pet, Byakuran?"

The white haired man nodded, smiling "Yes…" then he turned to the boy "Come here, Gokudera-kun…"

"Like hell I will, what the hell are you trying to pull, Bastard!!" he growled, masking the anxiety that almost took his voice.

Byakuran turned to bluebell, with a wide smile "See? Still wild as like in the wild…"

"Mmm" the girl nodded, eyeing Gokudera like some sort of animal, "But you'll tame him right? So I can play with him?"

"Of course…" Byakuran's answer scared him, "I'll tame him so well that Bluebell-chan can play with him too…"

"Stop joking around Damn it!!" he shouted, attacking the white haired man, okay…maybe that was stupid, he was totally unarmed, his box weapons and even his dynamites were taken from him, but blood was pounding in his ears, all he wanted to land at least one punch in the man's face.

But Byakuran caught his fist and restrained him easily. "Let go! Go Damn it!!" he snarled.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Bluebell said, slapping him weakly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing brat!!" he shouted at her, causing the girl to be mad that she almost was ready to attack him "Bad kitties should be punished!!"

"Mah, mah… Bluebell-chan…" Byakuran said softly, smiling "Bad kitty just needs a little taming, that's all…"

Bluebell put out her tongue "You can have him, he's no fun when he's wild!"

Byakuran chuckled. "Right, I'll work on that right now…" he eyed the storm guardian hungrily. "And Bluebell-chan can return later on…" he opened his eyes, indicting he was serious.

"Alright…" she said, leaving the room and the two men alone.

"Let me go damn it! What the hell are you doing?!" Gokudera struggled against the man's grip "I swear, I'll kill you!"

But the hand on his arm became more firm, and he found himself wincing "Right now you exist only for one thing Hayato Gokudera-kun… and that is to be mine." He threw the young man on the bed, eyes brimming with lust and licked his lips.

Taming can be such an enjoyable job.

**-to be continued-**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

sorry, the end was a perverted fantasy. There's another crappy chapter, hope you enjoyed that, XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: White**

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating**: NC-17

**Pairing**: Byakuran/Gokudera, Yamamoto/Gokudera,

**Warning:** Yaoi, swearing, rape.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, Amano owns them all, so do not sue.

**A/N: **Whoa, 1000+ hits, you guys are the best!

Sorry for the late update, the plot bunny keeps escaping me lately. And I've been busy.

And Argh! This chapter…T_T, I'm getting headaches because of this, and writer's block is slowly stepping in, but I manage to snag this part out of my stupid brain, it's not particularly good, and I swear it's my stupidity to please forgive me!

Oh, and last thing…is Gokudera a bit OOC here?

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Let go, damn it! I swear I'll kill you!" Gokudera snarled, attempting to break the man's grip on his arm.

But Byakuran didn't let go, in fact, the grip became more firm, and he found himself wincing, he looked up just in time to see the man's eyes meet his own, he fidgeted "Right now you exist only for one thing Gokudera Hayato-kun… and that is to be mine" with that he threw the storm guardian on the bed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Gokudera hissed as he felt his back landed on the soft bed, _Oh Fuck No_! His mind shouted, but before he could make another move Byakuran was already on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

Byakuran's touches were setting fire to his very skin, painful, fearful. Tears were dwelling up in his eyes at the mere memory of what had happened god knows how many hours ago, and for it to happen again…

"N-No…" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop it, to the man's amusement. "G-Get off…"

A grin fixed on the man's face as his hands started to roam the storm guardian's body once more, the soft skin, pale complexion…noticing the fear-filled eyes, and shivering in his skin made him almost drool.

He was amused beyond expectation.

The white shirt provided for him was ripped harshly and was thrown carelessly on the floor. The Milfiore boss restrained him quite easily.

Gokudera snarled against the hand holding his mouth firmly, Fuck there was no way he was going to lose this without a fight! He bit Byakuran as hard as he could.

The white haired man hissed and recoiled slightly, pulling his hand away. Gokudera spat out "Get your sick hands away from me!" he shouted, though he looked more scared than angry, and now unable to budge from his spot.

Byakuran looked stunned for a while, holding his injured hand in his other, looking at the young man on the bed, Then he laughed, manically. Yes, this is it, this is what he wanted…

"W-What the hell is funny?!" the silver haired guardian couldn't help but ask, knowing he would regret whatever the answer is…

He smiled and stared at the whole of him…he suddenly found a love for wild animals, "Bad Kitty" he said, with a grin.

"W-What the---?!" the other spluttered, obviously not expecting that out of him, a small almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

Having recovered from the surprise attack, Byakuran was ready to resume his taming…he shook his head playfully "Tsk, Tsk…Now now, Gokudera-kun…That wasn't very nice of you…you could've hurt your owner badly…" he said, edging to wards him.

"Y-You're out of your mind!" he backed away but felt the headboard behind him, Shit…he was trapped. "Owner, yeah right!"

Byakuran was hovering on top of him with a devilish smirk. "Let's try it again, this time…let's see if you managed to learn your lesson Gokudera-kun…" without warning he crash his lips with the boy.

Temporarily stunned, Gokudera wasn't able to react, when the feeling came back, he tried to push the man way, but his body started trembling…and he couldn't… the man was too strong…

"Nnn…" he gasped, trying to at least turn his head away, but a hand came to pin his jaw in place, it was painful, everything was painful. A small sob escaped his throat. He couldn't protest when Byakuran's tongue entered his mouth, but with one message, that he was now his property.

His resolve to fight was leaving him at an alarming rate, he couldn't think, all he wanted was to be back in the dark where it was safe and peaceful… the darkness where he was on his own…the thing that reminded him off…

_Yamamoto_…he wanted to call out, the rain guardian's broad chest was the only thing that can comfort him…but Yamamoto wasn't here…he will never be able to see the man again, never be able to hear his stupid laughs, or his stupid rants about baseball, taste his sushi dishes… he would never be able to listen to his voice again…or feel his arms, his lips…the warmth from him… never again…a tear dropped from his eye.

The white haired man's hands suddenly moved, and the young man opened his eyes and found that his hands were tied together by the torn fabric of his previous shirt, _what the hell?_ He stared at his binds blankly, how did Byakuran moved that fast? He quickly attempted to remove them.

But his attention was shifted back to the Milfiore boss who was starting to pull down his lower garment, he instantly resisted. "N-No…" he whispered, the usual foul language left him "D-Don't…"

The clothing was discarded without difficulty as Byakuran stared at his silver haired pet hungrily. "That's much better, don't you think?"

"N-No!" he choked out, still trying to release himself from the…_how the hell did he tie his bonds that tightly without him even feeling it?! _

The man shook his head, "Tsk…tsk… still answering back? Seems like I need to result to more extreme measures…"

He didn't even want to think what he meant when he said that, but to Gokudera's horror, he didn't need to think because Byakuran showed him what he was talking about…

And there was nothing he could do…

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Tsuna...there was no corpse there…Gokudera might be alive!"

The vongola boss stared at Dino like he was some sort of ghost, did he hear him correctly? Did he just say there was a chance that Gokudera was still alive? Or maybe it was exhaustion playing with his mind…

The Italian stared at him worriedly, the lack of reaction was probably not good "Tsuna?" he said softly.

"Dino-san…" the young man said, in a weak voice "I'm not just dreaming am I? I'm really standing here with you, right?"

"Hai…You're in reality Tsuna…" he confirmed.

"And what you said just now…" his eyes widened slowly, the feeling starting to return to his feet. Some sort of balloon was swelling up inside him.

The young man smiled "Yes Tsuna what you heard is true, there is a chance that the hurricane bomb is still alive"

Tsuna said nothing at first as let these words sink in…Gokudera could be alive, no, he had to be alive…he must be, Gokudera wasn't the person he was before, he knew they were waiting for him… at that thought something terrible flickered in his mind.

"D-Dino-san!" he then said urgently. "W-we…we have to find him! We have to find Gokudera-kun!"

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's voice suddenly came from behind the two men, Fuuta was walking towards them with the arcobaleno in his shoulder. "If you panic, your subordinates will as well"

"R-Reborn--"

"Don't worry Tsuna-nii…we're already investigating where Hayato-nii could've gone…" Fuuta said. "Bianchi-nee's going with Romario-san…"

Dino gave him a reassuring pat "Don't worry Tsuna…we'll find him…"

The brunette nodded, a little relieved at what he heard, but he knew he wouldn't be able to rest completely until he knew Gokudera was safe and sound, or at least back here in the headquarters with them…

"Gokudera-kun…"he whispered.

His gaze went into the direction of Yamamoto's room, where the rain guardian was still fast asleep. He wondered how he'd be able to face him once he did…

Reborn seemed to have noticed this dilemma and jumped to his shoulder "You can't run away from the task of a boss Tsuna…" he said "But since they are also your friends they will understand…you just have to trust them…"

He stared at his home tutor for a while, a lot of times he didn't understand what he was saying, but for the first time, he was really grateful to have reborn here with him… he relaxed "Arigatou, Reborn…"

The arcobaleno merely smiled, but felt proud of the obvious growth in his student.

The moment was suddenly ruined when Gianini came bursting at the scene, looking flustered "Juudaime! Reborn-san! Dino-san! Please follow me to the briefing room!" he exclaimed, all in one breath.

"What's wrong, Gianini-san?" Tsuna asked, immediately.

"Irie-san found something wrong! It's connected to the last base!"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Gokudera's strangled sobs resounded around the room. He wanted to move, but the bonds were almost cutting his wrist. He was left utterly powerless. In just minutes he was reduced to something like a mere puppet that the white haired man controls.

And it was tearing him apart…

But what was more frightening fact was that his body, however he rejects it, is responding to Byakuran's touch. He gasped softly when he felt that coil loosen in him somewhere as that wet and sticky fluid came out from him onto the man's waiting hands. Gokudera was disgusted with himself… how could he let the man do this to him? he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip...he wasn't worthy of anything anymore…

_Yamamoto…_

"A-ah!" the storm guardian was suddenly flipped over so that he was now facing Byakuran…he tried to look angry "W-What the hell?!"

The man merely smiled" Do you know how a cat tries to look scary when all the while it's scared to death?" he asked, lowering himself so that he was level-eyed with the boy.

He tried to open his mouth to say something but the Milfiore boss went to whisper in his ear "It's exactly how you look at the moment, my little pet" then proceeded to bite his ear.

A stutter and a hiss came from him making the other chuckle…when he looked back at the boy again, his eyes glittered dangerously "Remember this Gokudera-kun…I had you first… and you belong to me…" the younger man's eyes widened "No one will ever want you now…"

His words were like a slap for Gokudera…No one would want him… Who would want a person that was already unclean and tainted? The tenth would just pity him and Yamamoto… he could never face the rain guardian again… tears started to form in his green-blue orbs… what was the use of living now?

"But you know what…" sounding distant in Gokudera's ears, Byakuran was talking "I won't kill you yet…because I want you to suffer…until all the life drains from you…and then you'll beg me to kill you…" he whispered, sounding excitedly serious. "And I'll do it painfully...slowly…"

Shiver sent up the silver haired boy's skin…This is guy is crazy… he's really serious… "Y-You…" he couldn't think of anything else to say…he hasn't done anything yet, but fear was already taking over his mind, he couldn't think straight…

_Think damn it_…Gokudera told himself…_you need to get away_…

_But where am I going after?_ His mind was contradicting him. _No one will accept you… not after what happened to you…_

_But I can't just let him do this! I have to go back to the others! I have to go to…to…_

_Yamamoto will hate you if he learns the truth…you're nothing Gokudera Hayato… you've always been worth nothing…_

The storm guardian's thought was interrupted when he felt his legs spread wide apart and Byakuran's manhood slipping inside him once more. Wide-eyed he tried to struggle, but again was proved powerless.

He gasped as that familiar surge of pain coursed through his body again… he wanted to cry out, but he wasn't going to give Byakuran the satisfaction he already had over the shorter man.

"My, still stubborn, aren't we?" the man started thrusting into him, and Gokudera couldn't fight the gasp escaping his throat. It was too painful…

"A-Ah! Y-Yaah...ahh!" left with no choice, with his hands still tied together he held onto the man's shoulders.

"A-ah! Y-Yamero! Aah! Nn…" he whimpered as the man hit him fully with each thrust. That uncomfortable coil building up in him again… he sobbed…he just wanted this nightmare to stop…he closed his eyes.

Byakuran seemed to be quite comfortable, in fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself. He stopped momentarily to stare as the storm guardian opened his eyes a bit…looking exhausted…

"Say my name…" he ordered.

"W-Wha?" Gokudera stared, dumbfounded. Did he really just tell him to call out his name like he was his…lover? Now he was really out of his mind… "L-Like I would, D-damn it…"

"I order you to, Gokudera-kun" then the white haired man took on a faster pace.

"A-ah!" he bit his lip, he wasn't going to give in… never… "N-No…"

"Do it" his thrust were getting more and more painful.

"N-No" he said bravely, despite the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside…oh god…He didn't know if he could take anymore of this…

Byakuran's face tightened and it that was even possible, thrusted faster. His breathing slowly became shallow and ragged.

"Aah.." Gokudera drew his head back. The side of his vision was starting to go black…he couldn't think… "N-No more…Please…" he gasped "I…I can't…"

He shuddered as he came once more, he couldn't even feel pain now…just numbness and weariness…if he was lucky, he would die now…

The Milfiore boss came not so long after, he pulled out of the storm guardian a nd stared at his collapsed form on the bed. He smirked "Who's your master?"

Gokudera's eyes rolled at the back of his head, he was able to whisper something before falling into unconsciousness once more…

A few minutes later and Byakuran strode out of the room fixing his clothes. Looking a wee bit tired but perfectly satisfied…

_Y-You are…Byakuran-sama…_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Yamamoto was running through a deep dark tunnel, there was light at the end of it, but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to reach it. no matter how fast he ran, the light was still far away.

"Kuso" he cursed…his legs were starting to complain, and he was slowly starting to run out of breath, but still he ran, he knew he had to get to the end of that tunnel somehow.

A person's face came staring at him form the end of the darkness. A person the rain guardian knew too well. that person tried to smile at him despite a pained face "Don't you give up, Yakkyu Baka" with that he turned around to walk away…father away from him…

"Matte!" Yamamoto exclaimed "Where are you going? Don't go!" he ran faster, why did it felt like that person was going to disappear? Like if he didn't reach him he would be farher and farther away…

the person turned around one last time before being engulfed by the brightness of the light "Sayonara… Takeshi…"

"Hayato…Hayato!!" with that, Yamamoto Takeshi opened his eyes, finally awake from that nightmare.

**-TBC?-**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Argh!! I so fail at writing lemon and smut!! T_T sorry if I couldn't give you guys the satisfaction I was hoping to give in this chapter.

Argh! I hope this writer's block won't settle in, anyway, criticize me? X_x

*hides behind another high wall*


	5. not a chapter but please read this!

A/N: Okay people, don't hate me for this, but the plot bunny really escaped me this time, and I am really lost on what to do with these characters next! So now, I want you people to tell me what you want to happen next, maybe give in a few suggestions, to make this story go on, worst case scenario I will need to discontinue it, we don't want that right??

There, I'm sorry, but I wanted to continue this as much as you people want too, X_x.

Help me out ere, okay??

Thank you!!!


End file.
